The Switch
by KTF Xfox
Summary: What happens when Timmy wishes Trixie Tang to switch personalities with Veronica? You'll have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

KTF is back! I'm switching gears quite a bit this time- I'm attempting a Fairly Odd Parents story. I hope you enjoy it. FOP and it's characters are not owned by me.

Chapter 1-

* * *

Timmy snored away from his bed. It was Monday morning and Cosmo and Wanda were just about to wake him up.  
  
Cosmo emerged from the fishbowl and zapped into his regular form. "Oooh, how do you want to wake him up today?" A fire hat appeared on his head. "How about a fire drill? No wait, I got it!" The fire hat changed to a hard hat. "How about an earthquake?"  
  
Wanda poofed from the fishbowl and just glared at him. "Why on Earth would you cause an earthquake just to wake up Timmy?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Tell you what. How about we just wake him up how we always do?"  
  
"Aw, you're no fun."  
  
"I probably should wake him up gently. He's been pretty upset about the Valentine's Dance coming up. Every chance he's had to ask Trixie Tang, he's just made a fool of himself." She looked over at Cosmo. "No thanks to you."  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know the snakes would scare her?"  
  
"Never mind, let's just get Timmy up, and remember. Don't mention the Valentine's Dance." Wanda lifted up her wand. Soothing music came from the alarm clock radio next to Timmy's bed.  
  
Timmy slowly lifted his eyelids open.  
  
Wanda extended her arms. "Morning, sport!"  
  
Cosmo pushed her to the side. "Hey there dateless! How's it feel to be dateless, dateless boy?"  
  
Wanda gave him a menacing look.  
  
"What? You said not to mention the Valentine's Dance and I didn't."  
  
Timmy looked over at the two of them and hopped out of bed without saying a word.  
  
Wanda tried to console poor Timmy. "Oh, Timmy. I'm sorry. You know how thoughtless Cosmo can be sometimes. Operative word thought-LESS."  
  
"Alright, guys. Just forget about it. If I'm going to ask Trixie Tang to the Valentine's Dance this weekend, I'm really going to need your guys' help."  
  
"That's the spirit, datele...I mean Timmy."  
  
Timmy narrowed his eyes at Cosmo then glanced over at Wanda. "Will you please make sure he doesn't pull another snake mishap?"  
  
"I'll do my best, but there's no guarantees."

* * *

That afternoon in the cafeteria, Timmy was petrified. He was holding his lunch tray and about to walk past the table that Trixie sat at. In other words, the popular kids' table. Tad, Chad and Veronica were also there.  
  
Wanda and Cosmo poofed onto Timmy's tray as a milk carton and napkin respectively.  
  
"Well, sport. Do you want us to help out?" Wanda asked.  
  
Timmy was sweating up a storm and shaking uncontrollably. "N-n-no. I've got it. I'll be cool, just watch me." He began to strut his way up to the popular table. When Trixie turned around, all Timmy could do was stand with his mouth agape.  
  
"Why, Timmy Turner. Let me guess. You want to ask me to the Valentine's Dance." Trixie batted her eyes at him.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
She quickly turned her nose up at him. "Well, I don't think so. I'm still recovering from that snake incident." She shivered. "Brrrrrrr." Snapping her fingers, her bodyguard appeared. He grabbed Timmy by the neck and tossed him into a nearby trash can.  
  
Timmy lifted up the lid just enough to look out at Trixie and the others. Wanda and Cosmo appeared just inside.  
  
"Well, that's that I guess." Cosmo said .  
  
Timmy look determined. "There's gotta be something I haven't tried to do."  
  
Wanda chimed in. "Well, you've tried becoming more rugged, being funny, and disguising yourself as a girl to find out what she likes. All failing miserably."  
  
Timmy slumped down. "Oh, right." He peered out again, keeping his eyes fixated on Trixie. Veronica was opposite Trixie at the table, flailing her arms around, trying to get his attention. Timmy closed the lid again in despair.  
  
"Do you think he noticed me?" Veronica said in her all too perky voice.  
  
Tad, Chad and Trixie all gave her odd looks.  
  
"Um...I mean, do you think that loser Timmy noticed...um...me?" Veronica smiled a crooked smile and began to sweat.  
  
"That's better!" Trixie said, returning to gabbing with Tad and Chad.  
  
Wanda caught all of what happened. "Wow, Timmy! Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, Trixie said 'That's better' to somebody. Sigh"

* * *

Later, in gym class, the kids were in the midst of playing dodgeball. Timmy ducked down while balls flew overhead. Wanda and Cosmo poofed into Timmy's gym shoes.  
  
"Oooh, I know what you haven't done to win Trixie's love." Cosmo was ecstatic.  
  
"No snakes, Cosmo!"  
  
"Hey, did you recently wish to read minds without me knowing?"  
  
Timmy lifted up his arms. "Not now, Cosmo!"  
  
Unknowingly, Timmy grabbed a ball that was lobbed his way. He stood up, looking for someone to pummel. Trixie was standing nearby and looking down at him with a look of shock on her face.  
  
Timmy raised his arm to strike, but couldn't. "No, I can't do it. That would be mean."  
  
Trixie got an idea, grabbed Veronica and pulled her in front of her.  
  
"Die!" Timmy heaved the ball at Veronica.  
  
"EEEEK!" She crouched down but the ball bounced off her head, knocking her out.  
  
Timmy's left pink shoe started lecturing him. "Timmy! That wasn't very nice!"  
  
"Uh...I'm just playing dodgeball."

* * *

The bell rang for class to start and Timmy's teacher, Mr. Crocker cast his evil grin out in front of the class. "Alright, class. I hope you all did your projects- the person you admire most. If not you'll be getting AN F!!" Crocker pulled a stack of papers from out of his desk. "And, look! The board approved my recommendation for F's to be pre-printed on your grading sheets! Heh heh! HEH HEH!"  
  
Timmy rolled his eyes. "Oh, man. I really want class to end. I have a plan to ambush Trixie when we get out of class."  
  
Crocker spoke up again. "Normally this would be the part where I would call Timmy Turner up so he could talk about his...FAIRY GODPARENTS!! But I'm feeling uncharacteristically lenient today. So I call up...Veronica!"  
  
Veronica nervously got up and walked to the front of class. "Um...my project is about the person I admire most." She glanced over at Timmy who was dreamily staring at Trixie. "And that person is...Timmy Turner."  
  
"What?" Trixie yelled out.  
  
"Did I say Timmy Turner? Oh no, I wouldn't talk about that Timmy Turner over there, who's not paying any attention to me at all. I meant to say...um...TINA Turner!"  
  
Trixie's eyes widened. "Wow, I admire her too! I love how she overcame her abusive past to become the greatest entertainer of our or any generation!"  
  
Veronica's eyes welled with tears and she ran out screaming.  
  
Crocker shook his head. "I suppose she'll have to take an F. Oh by the way, nice report on Tina Turner, Miss Tang. You get an A."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Wanda appeared as a pencil on Timmy's ear. "Timmy, don't tell me you didn't hear that now!"  
  
"Huh? You mean Trixie getting an A? I wish I had thought to write about Tina Turner."

* * *

Timmy stood outside the school, patiently waiting for Trixie to exit. Wanda and Cosmo were Timmy's books this time.  
  
"So what's your big plan, Timmy?" Cosmo asked in anticipation.  
  
"Well, you know how girls can't resist puppies? If you guys turned into puppies, I'll catch her at her most vulnerable and she'll have to agree to go with me to the dance."  
  
"Are you sure you've thought this through, Timmy?" Wanda asked.  
  
Trixie and Veronica emerged from the doors leading outside.  
  
"Yes! Now I wish you two were cute little puppies!"  
  
Wanda and Cosmo turned into cute little green and pink puppies. Wanda flipped onto her back, anticipating a belly rub.  
  
Trixie and Veronica stopped in front of Timmy and his puppies.  
  
"Hey, Trixie, aren't these puppies the cutest?" He held up Cosmo, who gave Trixie a big lick on her face.  
  
"Eeeeww! Gross! Dog drool! I am so out of here. Come on , Veronica."  
  
"But, Trixie! These puppies are so cute!" She rubbed Wanda's belly.  
  
"Fine, you can stay then." Trixie walked off.  
  
Timmy looked forlorn at her walking away. Veronica walked over to him, holding the pink dog. "Timmy, where did you get these oddly colored puppies? I love them!" She gave Wanda a hug.  
  
Timmy didn't say a word, he just looked down at the ground.  
  
Veronica cleared her throat. "Timmy, did you happen to catch my report today?"  
  
Timmy sighed. "Tina Turner. Very nice."  
  
Veronica shook her head and walked off to the side, holding up Wanda. "Just between you and me, puppy. I wish Timmy would ask me to the dance. Don't tell anyone now." Veronica put Wanda down and ran off toward where Trixie disappeared.  
  
Wanda poofed back to normal. "OK, Timmy. So maybe you can't have Trixie. But what if there was someone else that liked you. Perhaps someone that's been dropping clues that she liked you. Perhaps actually saying she liked you. You know who I'm talking about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, enough hints. I'm just going to say it. Veronica."  
  
Timmy's face perked up. "Hey yeah! Veronica likes me!"  
  
Wanda poked her wand at him. "And?"  
  
"And someone with her personality must like me."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So it's obvious what I should do."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll just wish for Veronica to switch personalities with Trixie!"  
  
"Yeah!...Wait a minute. What?"  
  
Cosmo poofed next to Timmy. "Ooh, great idea!"  
  
"Now wait just a minute. You can't..."  
  
Timmy puffed out his chest. "I wish for Veronica and Trixie to switch personalities!"  
  
Wanda sighed. "Very well."  
  
"Wow, I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow!"

* * *

This was a bit hard to start, but once it got going, it was pretty fun to write. Did you think it was funny? It's not easy for me to tell, so any feedback in that respect is appreciated. Anyway, Veronica is by far my favorite character on FOP, so I HAD to do a story prominently featuring her. Until next time, FOP fans.

-KTF


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Timmy stood at the bus stop, eager for the day to start. "This is so cool! Trixie will be putty in my hands and I'll finally be able to ask her to the Valentine's Dance!"  
  
Wanda appeared next to him. "But it's not like it'll actually be her. She may as well be an empty shell."  
  
"Aw, who cares. Besides, even though numerous times, this type of scheme has turned against me, I don't see how this scheme could possibly turn against me."  
  
Cosmo appeared as well. "Yeah! I may not even have to bring out the snakes."  
  
Timmy pointed to the oncoming school bus. "No time to talk, guys. Here comes the bus. With my Valentine's date on board as well."  
  
Wanda and Cosmo changed into books and Timmy climbed aboard the bus. Even though Timmy knew what wish he was getting himself into, he still wasn't prepared for what he saw. Veronica was sitting on a seat near the back, nose in the air, all the while gabbing with Tad and Chad. Trixie was sheepishly sitting close by, but seemingly left out of her usual circle.  
  
"Whoa, look guys! It worked! Veronica's the popular one now. Let's test her out."  
  
Timmy walked up to Veronica and she turned her head towards him with an indifferent look on her face.  
  
"Hi, Veronica!"  
  
She turned away. "Keep walking, loser."  
  
"With pleasure!" Timmy walked a few seats down and sat next to Trixie. She was sitting peacefully and started to grin at him.  
  
"Hi, Trixie!"  
  
Trixie tried to hide her face and merely waved at him.  
  
Timmy sat back and talked under his breath. "Oh, yeah! Putty in my hands." He spoke up again. "So, Trixie. Would you like to go to the Valentine's Dance with me?"  
  
"I'd love to go to the Valentine's Dance with you, Timmy!"  
  
Veronica stood up in her seat. "What was that I just heard?"  
  
Trixie darted her eyes around. "Nothing, Veronica. I said I'd love to go to the Valentine's Dance WITHOUT Timmy. Yeah!"  
  
Timmy smirked. "Man, this may be harder than I thought."

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Timmy entered the cafeteria. He noticed Veronica and Trixie sitting at their usual table with Tad and Chad.  
  
"If I'm going to ask Trixie, I'll have to find a way to separate her from the others."  
  
Cosmo appeared on Timmy's tray as a pile of Jell-O. "Just leave it to me, Timmy!"  
  
"I don't think so. Wanda?"  
  
Wanda became a milk carton. "Yeah, Timmy?"  
  
"I wish..." Timmy whispered to Wanda and she became disgusted.  
  
"Timmy! How about we just go with Cosmo's snake idea?"  
  
"Just do it, Wanda."  
  
"Oh boy." Wanda held up her wand.  
  
Tad, Chad and Veronica were shoveling food into their mouths when simultaneously their eyes bulged out and they each grabbed their stomachs.  
  
"Gangway!" shouted Tad as all three of them headed for the bathrooms.  
  
"Don't ever make me do that again, Timmy!"  
  
"Hey, it worked, didn't it? Now I can talk to Trixie all by myself."  
  
Timmy confidently strutted up to Trixie's table and sat across from her. He was grinning until he noticed a rather large person hovering over him, obviously the bodyguard.  
  
Trixie waved her hand out. "No, it's OK. He can stay."  
  
The bodyguard walked away and sat down in a corner of the room.  
  
Trixie grinned and waved out to Timmy. "Did you come to ask me something?"  
  
Timmy shot her a smile. "How did you guess? What do you say? You. Me. Friday night. Valentine's dance."  
  
"I would love to, Timmy!"  
  
"Great!" Timmy suddenly noticed Veronica standing behind him.  
  
"You're in my seat, you little freak! Go away!"  
  
"With pleasure!" He got up with his tray and walked off.  
  
Veronica glanced a questioning look at him. "Wow, that Timmy Turner sure is acting all confident and cool. He'd make a great date for the dance."  
  
Trixie glared at her.

* * *

Outside in the halls, Timmy was busying himself at his locker. When he closed it, Veronica was standing right behind it.  
  
"Gaaah!!!" Timmy's heart skipped a beat. "What do you want, Veronica?"  
  
Veronica stared at him seductively. "Why, Timmy. I was just curious if you've asked anyone to the dance." She started to tickle his chin.  
  
Timmy looked down, wondering why she was acting like this. "Um, what are you doing?"  
  
She pulled back, trying to figure out what went wrong. "Oh, I see. Playing hard to get. See you later, Timmy." She walked away, with a look of determination on her face.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Wanda appeared as a reflection in the mirror in Timmy's locker. "Don't you get it, Timmy? Trixie acts like that around you sometimes. But then it usually turns out kinda bad after that."  
  
"Oh yeah. Huh, what do you know." Not thinking another thought about what just happened, he walked away from his locker.  
  
Trixie emerged from behind a nearby trash can, having heard everything that occurred.

* * *

Back in class, Timmy was doodling all over his notebook when Veronica suddenly stood up in front of the class.  
  
Crocker wasn't having any of it. "Veronica! I am the teacher here. Now sit down or I'll give everyone Fs!"  
  
Veronica yawned. "Whatever, teacher. I have an announcement. I officially have no date to the Valentine's dance. Potential dates can inquire after class outside the front doors. And that includes Timmy Turner."  
  
All the guys in class cheered out save one.  
  
"This is getting really weird." Timmy returned to doodling on his notebook. "But who cares, I'll just endure it until the dance." He glanced over at Trixie who was looking very nervous.  
  
"What's wrong with Trixie?"  
  
Wanda turned into a stick figure doodle. "Well, if you ask me, she's probably getting jealous of Veronica paying so much attention to you."  
  
"But it's just Trixie. She doesn't get jealous."  
  
"She's not really Trixie. She's Trixie with Veronica's personality. Or have you forgotten already?"  
  
"What difference does it make? She's still Trixie on the outside."  
  
Wanda was growing more peeved at Timmy. "Cosmo, help me out!"  
  
Cosmo turned into an indescribable scribble. "Hey, she's still Trixie on the outside, right?"  
  
"It sucks being outnumbered in gender two to one."

* * *

Veronica kept turning away boys one after the other. "Nope." "I don't think so." "No way." "As if." She was sitting behind a makeshift desk, barely even looking at anyone that walked up. Trixie was sitting next to her, arms crossed and rolling her eyes every chance she could.  
  
Suddenly Timmy appeared and both girls stood up.  
  
"Timmy! So you've finally given in to my popularity. I knew you would." Veronica said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Nope. Just saying hi to Trixie. Hi, Trixie! I'll see you later." He waved to her and walked past them.  
  
Trixie smiled and sat back in her chair. Veronica just about lost her temper. She ran over to Timmy, blocking his path.  
  
"You can't do this! I'm popular!"  
  
"So?" He walked past Veronica and out of sight.  
  
Veronica yelled out. "Nobody says no to me!"

* * *

This story can be confusing to write sometimes, what with both Trixie and Veronica acting out of character. But it's still fun to do. Not too crazy about this chapter, but I think the next one will be better. Later, FOP fans.

-KTF


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Timmy took a look in the mirror and straightened his suit jacket. It was a few hours before the Valentine's dance was about to start and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.  
  
Cosmo, in fish form, yelled out from the fishbowl. "Wow, Timmy! You look good enough to date!"  
  
"Thanks, Cosmo! I have to look my best for Trixie." He got lost in the thought of her for a moment then suddenly snapped out of it. "Hey, where's Wanda?"  
  
"Oh, she said she wanted nothing to do with this. Something about morals and ethics. I wasn't really listening."  
  
"What? What if I need help at the dance? Who'll help me turn on the charm?"  
  
Cosmo reverted back to his regular form. "Ah, come on Timmy. When have I ever let you down?"  
  
Timmy squinted his eyes at him. "I don't think so, Cosmo. You're not exactly..."  
  
"Clever? Sane? Dependable? Has that ever stopped me before?"  
  
Timmy shrugged. "I guess I don't have much choice. Wanda's not going to be any help."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'll call you if I need you."

* * *

Timmy stood outside the school gym where the dance was being held. With a corsage in hand and a spiffy suit, his confidence couldn't be higher. "Now I just need to find my date."  
  
Trixie snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"YAH!" He jumped back and swiveled around, only to have his jaw drop to the ground.  
  
Trixie was wearing a beautiful blue dress and blushing at him. "Hi, Timmy."  
  
"Wow! I...I...dress...blue...wow!" He picked up his corsage which had fallen on the ground. "Corsage for you." He held it out to her.  
  
"Thank you, Timmy!" She pinned it onto her dress. "That's so thoughtful!"  
  
Timmy was about to speak again when he noticed the corsage turn green and wink at him. "Cosmo!" He instantly slapped his hand onto his mouth.  
  
Trixie looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Trixie, can I have that corsage back, please?"  
  
"Why? You don't want to give it to me?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's...oh, never mind."

* * *

"But Veronica, I can't do that. That would be cheating. And unfair to our democratic system."  
  
Veronica held the class president by the shirt collar and slapped him. "Listen, you. I'm popular and I won't take no for an answer. You will do as I say."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Veronica let him go. "Fine, here's five bucks."  
  
He stuffed the bill into his shirt pocket. "Well, who says our democratic system is perfect anyway?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, and make sure you read this card at the time I said earlier."

* * *

Over at the punch bowl, Timmy was seething. "What is Cosmo doing? He's going to ruin everything." He ladled some of the punch out into a nearby cup. "I will personally end his life if he does even the slightest thing."  
  
Trixie came up behind him. "Uh, Timmy? I think you have enough."  
  
Timmy looked down to see he had been ladling half the bowl out. Punch was flowing down the sides of the cup and pooling everywhere on the table. "Oops." He reluctantly held out the cup to her. "Here you go. I hope you like punch."  
  
The both of them sat down on chairs adjacent to the table. Timmy was afraid to look at Trixie and he merely twiddled his thumbs.  
  
She finally spoke up. "You know Timmy, you look cute in that little suit."  
  
"Gotta go to the bathroom." He sped off and into the men's room. He checked the stalls to make sure no one could hear him.  
  
"Wanda, are you there? Wanda, please come out, wherever you are."  
  
Wanda suddenly appeared with her back to him and with her eyes closed. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"Wanda, can't you just help me out. Give me a boost of confidence or something."  
  
"I refuse to help you, Timmy. I can't be a party to this sham that you refuse to see." She turned around to look at him. "And another thing..." She suddenly realized where she was. "Hey, is this the men's room? Wow, I've never been in one. Oh my, is that what a urinal looks like?"  
  
Timmy returned to the subject at hand. "Well fine, if you won't help me, I'm sure Cosmo will."  
  
"Ha, I've got one word for you, sport- snakes."  
  
Timmy couldn't think of a retort. "Well...uh. Alright then. I'll do it myself." He stormed out of the men's room. Without warning, Veronica cut him off from returning to his seat.  
  
"Hi, Timmy."  
  
Trixie casually glanced over until she saw Veronica over by Timmy.  
  
Veronica grabbed Timmy's hand. "Sowhere'syourdate?Nothereohwelllet'sdance." He dragged him out to the dance floor.  
  
Cosmo's eyes bulged out. "Uh oh. That can't be good."  
  
"Who said that?" Trixie looked around.  
  
"Whoops, was that out loud?"  
  
"Am I hearing things?" Trixie looked more and more nervous. "First Veronica steals Timmy and now I'm going crazy."  
  
Veronica was trying her best to dance with Timmy. The whole time, he tried to break free from her grip without any luck.  
  
"Oh my God! They're dancing!" Cosmo blurted out. "And look at them having the time of their life."  
  
Trixie's left eye twitched. "Veronica. Veronica."  
  
Cosmo looked up at Trixie. "Uh oh. That can't be good either."  
  
Trixie ran out with a crazed look on her face.  
  
Timmy finally broke free from Veronica's grip. "Veronica, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm just dancing with my date."  
  
"Veronica, you can't just force me."  
  
The class president came out and read off of a card, sounding extremely forced. "And now it's time for the traditional Valentine's dance between the king and queen which you have all voted for. Timmy Turner and Veronica."  
  
"What???" Timmy couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Did you hear that, Timmy?" Veronica grabbed him and held him up to her face. He broke free.  
  
"Veronica, enough already. You can't just force me to like you. It's not like you can grant a wish to change my personality." He stood and thought for a moment. "Huh, where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Well fine. You just missed out on dating miss popular." She whistled out. "Who wants to dance with me?" She walked away from Timmy, with a trail of whooping boys following her.  
  
Timmy sighed in relief. "Whew, thank God that's over. Now to find Trixie."  
  
He walked around for a while and finally over to a dimly lit corner, noticing someone swathed in shadow.  
  
"Trixie? Is that you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Recognizing her voice, Timmy walked over to her. "Trixie, I know it's you. Come on out."  
  
She sprung up next to him, but something was terribly wrong. She was wearing a wig that looked just like Veronica's hair and wearing a cheerleader outfit just like the one Veronica owned. "Not Trixie, silly. VERONICA!!!"  
  
"Uh oh." Timmy said timidly.  
  
Trixie grabbed onto him and tried to kiss him, but he was far too creeped out to let her. He pushed her back and started to run away.  
  
"Great. When Veronica switched personalities with Trixie, she got her psychotic nature too. OK, Wanda. I get it. I've learned my lesson. You can switch them back already."  
  
Wanda appeared next to him, smirking. "Are you sure, Timmy? She's still Trixie on the outside isn't she? Oh, whoops. Not anymore she isn't."  
  
"Wanda!"  
  
"Can't I just relish the moment for once in my life?" With a flick of her wand, she switched back Trixie and Veronica's personalities.

* * *

The following Monday morning, Timmy looked extremely forlorn as he put away books in his locker. Wanda appeared in Timmy's mirror. "Ah, cheer up, sport. So it didn't work out. You'll find a way to win Trixie's heart."  
  
"No. I understand what you were trying to say before. I shouldn't be trying to force Trixie to like me anyway." Timmy's face suddenly lit up. "But at least we got back at Cosmo for messing up."  
  
Cosmo appeared in the mirror as well, looking anxious. "No, keep the snakes away. Brrrrrrrr."  
  
Timmy closed his locker and walked down the hall towards Trixie. He came up to her and abruptly stopped.  
  
"Hi, Trixie!"  
  
She turned her nose up at him "Keep walking, loser."  
  
"With pleasure!" Timmy didn't think another thought as he walked past her.  
  
Wanda appeared as a book in Timmy's hands. "Wow, Timmy. Does that mean you're giving up on Trixie?"  
  
"Let's just say I accept her for the type of person she is."  
  
"You mean a stuck up superficial snob?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
He stopped walking when he noticed Veronica at her locker, looking a bit depressed.  
  
"You know, Timmy. She may be a bit psychotic, but she does like you. Maybe you should be a little nicer to her."  
  
"Yeah. But maybe I should wish away her psychotic nature, just in case."  
  
Wanda looked at him in a stern manner. "Timmy!"  
  
"Just kidding, Wanda!"  
  
He walked up to Veronica very carefully and talked in a very befriending manner. "Hi Veronica."

THE END

* * *

I didn't expect the story to end on this chapter, but I didn't see a point dragging it out any further, so I decided to wrap it all up. I tried to capture the Fairly Odd Parents style as best as I could. This was a nice change of pace for me to write and I hope you enjoyed it. In a few days' time, I'll write author's notes for this story. Later, FOP fans!

-KTF


	4. Author's notes

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read "The Switch". It's always rewarding to put the time and effort into something that people will read and hopefully enjoy.  
  
Unlike writing the Teen Titans story, I found writing a Fairly Odd Parents one is a whole other beast. Fairly Odd Parents is about the visual as well as comedy aspect, something I quickly had to adapt to. The way I tackled "The Switch" was to write as if it was a script for the show. I also found out that comedy is something you really have to work at. The running gag of the intentionally vague snake incident and various dialogue took a while to compose, especially trying to keep it in the spirit of the show.  
  
If you didn't know by now, Veronica is my favorite character on Fairly Odd Parents and I always thought she deserved at least one meaty role in an episode. The reason I like her so much is she always gets the funniest parts of each episode she's in. She stole the show in "Big Superhero Wish" as the inept Hawk Gal and had me literally rolling at the sight of her room plastered with Trixie paraphernalia in "Information Stupor Highway". It's pretty obvious that I took the latter episode as a springboard for "The Switch", being the episode we discover Veronica likes Timmy and also her psychotic worship of Trixie, both of which gets utilized here.  
  
I could have easily turned the story into a lovey-dovey affair, but it would go against what the show was like. Timmy isn't supposed to attain Trixie or suddenly switch over to Veronica. Everything had to revert to square one, though the last line "Hi Veronica" can be left open for interpretation on the outcome.  
  
I'm not sure if I'll attempt another Fairly Odd Parents story. I'd need a solid idea to work around before I attempt another one. Those wanting my next Teen Titans story may get their wish, though I'm still extremely hesitant to write a sequel to "The Triangle". Anyway, it may be a while before my next fanfic attempt, but I hope you won't forget about me.  
  
Lastly, thanks to The End of Nite Owl, warprince2000, wingedwish, Cweek, The Drewfus, SupersayiankingTommy, Fantasytraveler and to anyone else who read "The Switch". Until next time, FOP fans.  
  
-KTF 


End file.
